24 hours with you
by Pca student
Summary: When Beast boy plays a mean prank on Raven, he is kicked out of Titan Tower for the whole day, and must stay away from his friends, he falls in love with Kitten, and an evil villain is on the loose.
1. Beast boy and Kitten

Story begins in Titan tower, Beast boy had just played a mean trick on Raven, now all of his friends were mad at him. he stole Raven's diary and shared her secrets with everyone at the Hive Academy.

"I'm sorry Beast boy, but you have to leave." Robin told him.

"What?!" Beast boy asked shocked.

"What you did was mean, you can come back tomorrow, in twenty four hours." Robin explained.

Beast boy was sad, so he went in his room, packed his suitcase then slowly left with his head hanging.

"I am sad for Beast boy." Starfire said.

"I'm sorry but he needs to learn a lesson from what he did." Robin said.

"Yeah, the little fella will be fine." Cyborg agreed.

"That green animal shape shifting beast just stole my diary and revealed all my secrets to everyone at the hive academy." Raven explained.

Beast boy was now walking on the sidewalks with his suitcase. he wasn't the only one that was sad, he heard crying, it was coming from a bench. he became concerned. that voice sounded familiar to him. it was Kitten, and she wasn't with her dad, she was alone, all by herself. Beast boy felt bad for her, of course she was a brat, but he couldn't help himself, and he relized he was starting to have feelings for her.

He went over to the bench to see what was wrong. Kitten?" Beast boy asked concerned. Kitten looked up at him with tears filled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Beast boy asked.

"Fang broke up with me again!" Kitten cried.

Beast boy was now very upset.

"Well you know what I think? I think Fang's an idiot for breaking up with you. I know you're a brat and you're spoiled, but you still deserve better." Beast boy explained.

Kitten smiled a little as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And I think you're kind of cute." Beast boy finished.

The two of them leaned in closer to one another, and kissed right on the lips.

Beast boy got a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach, the good feeling. he just kissed Kitten, the girl he was starting to fall for.

Kitten's cheeks lit up, Beast boy was such a great kisser, and his lips were so soft, he was better than Fang. Kitten realized she was in love with Beast boy, and the next time Fang wanted her back, he could just forget it.

"So, do you want to go out with me? because I know this really cool restaurant." Beast boy explained.

"Oh of course Beasty poo!" Kitten replied.

Kitten and Beast boy went to the best restaurant ever, it was called Tofu burger. it was Beast boy's favrite restaurant. Beast boy told lots of great jokes, and Kitten laughed and laughed. Beast boy was the best boyfriend she ever had. Fang wasn't that interesting, all he would do was buy her things, break up with her, buy her things again, and so on. but Beast boy, oh she could just be with him for hours.

"So what were you doing all by yourself? aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" Kitten asked.

Beast boy sighed. "They kicked me out for the whole day."

Kitten gasped. "Why? what happened?"

"I played a mean joke on Raven, trying to get the others to laugh, but they didn't, they were all mad at me, and now I have to spend twenty four hours away from them." Beast boy explained. "And I'm sure Raven is very happy about that."

"So, what do you plan on doing these next twenty four hours away from them?" Kitten asked.

"I don't know, spend it with you." Beast boy replied.

Kitten giggled. she was really in love with Beast boy, she had more feelings for him than she ever had for Fang.

Next Kitten and Beast boy went to a Carnival, it was fun and it had lots of cool rides.

"Ooh, I want to go on the roller coaster." Kitten said.

So Beast boy got in line and got fifty tickets so they could go on all the fun rides.

Kitten and Beast boy enjoyed the roller coaster ride, it was totally fast. her and Beast boy played games, and he won prizes for her. he won her a cute stuffed animal, it was a white kitten with gray whiskers. Kitten gave him a big hug.

"Oh Beasty poo!" she said with joy.

Kitten saw the tunnel of love, she wanted to go so bad.

"Ooh, the tunnel of love. let's go." Kitten said grabbing onto his right hand.

So Beast boy and Kitten got in a boat. the tunnel of love was very romantic, and romantic music was playing.

"This ride is so romantic." Kitten said.

Beast boy smiled as he and Kitten then held hands, and stared into each others eyes dreamily.

Beast boy and Kitten then watched a puppet show, it was boring, but Beast boy had an idea. Beast boy got up from his chair and got up on the stage.

"Instead of a puppet show, let's have a little animal show." Beast boy explained as he shape shifted into a lot of great animals, and he even made animal noises. the audience began laughing, now this was a good show, it was funny too, I mean how many people have seen green animals.

Kitten then got on stage with him and became half kitty. that was her power, she grew cat ears, claws, whiskers and a cat tail. then she made cat noises. "Meow!" she screeched. Beast boy transformed into a dog and began to chase Kitten playfully. now the audience was really laughing.

After the show, both Kitten and Beast boy won a prize for being so funny, they each received golden medals and everyone cheered for them.

Beast boy was happy, this was the greatest day of his life.

"So do you want to go to the movies? we could see that new movie that just came out yesterday, 'romance in the city.'' Beast boy explained.

"I'd love to, I love romantic movies!" Kitten exclaimed as she then hugged and kissed him again.

So Beast boy and Kitten went to the movie theaters to see 'Romance in the city' it was two hours long. the movie began at two and ended at four. Beast boy and Kitten kissed during the romantic scenes. every other couple in the show was also enjoying the movie. Beast boy and Kitten shared a coke, Kitten drank out of a pink strawl and Beast boy drank out of a green. they even had popcorn and skittles.

Some of the depressing scenes in the movie made Kitten cry, so she leaned her head on Beast boy's shoulder and snuggled with him.

Beast boy and Kitten did a lot of great things together, they even went to a prom together and danced the night away. it was eight when the prom started.

At ten the prom was over so everyone left. Kitten and Beast boy decided to sleep in a big cardboard box. Beast boy shared his blanket and fluffy big pillow with her and they snuggled together and went to sleep.

Out in the darkness an evil villan was spying on Beast boy and Kitten, he had been spying on them the entire time. it was Slade.

"This is just great, I can blackmail beast boy into doing what I want, for his own girlfriend's safety." Slade said as he grinned evilly.


	2. Blackmail

The next morning Kitten and Beast boy woke up.

"So what kind of mean prank did you play on Raven?" Kitten asked.

Beast boy remembered the whole thing as if it only happened an hour ago. Beast boy was so sick and tired of Raven being sarcastic and making rude remarks, so he wanted to get even with her. he decided to steal her diary for pay back and reveal all of her secrets to the people she couldn't stand. Beast boy wasn't normally that way but he got his buttons pushed good.

Beast boy finally answered; "I stole her diary and revealed all of her secrets to the hive academy."

Kitten then kissed him. "You know Beast boy, you don't have to go back to your mean friends, you could stay here with me."

Beast boy sighed; "I have to or my friends will get suspicious if I don't."

Kitten purred.

"You know, I don't like your friends Beast boy, if they were real friends they would of never kicked you off their team." she explained.

"It wasn't their fault, it was mine, I was a jerk." Beast boy explained.

Just then something strange happened, Beast boy heard a crash.

"What's that noise Beasty poo?" Kitten asked becoming scared.

"I don't know." Beast boy answered becoming scared himself.

"You don't know? really? then maybe I should expose myself." the voice said coming nearer.

Beast boy recognized that voice, it was Slade!

"Slade?" Beast boy asked coming to realization.

"Yes?" Slade asked as if Beast boy was asking him a real question.

"What are you doing here? I thought Terra finished you off." Beast boy said.

"Well green boy, you thought wrong, no one can finish me off." Slade explained.

"Guess again." Beast boy said as he shape shifted into a tiger and charged at Slade.

Slade blasted him into the ground and just laughed.

"I didn't come to fight, their is something I want and you're going to listen." Slade said.

"And if I don't?" Beast boy asked sounding all tough.

Slade zapped at Kitten and she was trapped in some kind of pink gooey bubble. Beast boy was angry, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his girl.

"What do you want Slade?" beast boy finally asked.

Slade grinned evilly through his mask.

"I want you to tell me the secret code so I can get into Titan Tower." he explained.

"Why? so you can hurt all of my friends?" Beast boy asked.

"Now Beast boy, what kind of friends kick you out of their home just because of a harmless little prank?" Slade asked.

He then chuckled.

"If you don't do as I say, then you can say goodbye to your precious girlfriend." he blackmailed.

What choice did Beast boy have? if he didn't do what Slade wanted, he'd hurt Kitten, and Beast boy couldn't let that happen either, and if he told Slade the secret code his friends would be in danger.

Beast boy sighed defeated, he had made his choice.

"Fine I'll tell you the secret code." he said.

"Excellent." Slade said evilly.

Slade then freed Kitten and left.

"You saved me beasty poo! my hero!" Kitten exclaimed as she ran to him and they hugged. Beast boy was happy that Kitten was alright, but what about his friends? how would he help them?

"I need to save my friends." Beast boy said.

"No, Beasty poo, stay here with me." Kitten said as she then purred.

"I can't Kitten, my friends are going to be destroyed if we don't do something. come on." Beast boy said.

"Meow." Kitten meowed.

"Kitten I have to-" Beast boy began.

"Meow." Kitten meowed again.

"Look, you can come with me." Beast boy told her.

"Do we have to save Starfire too?" Kitten asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes." Beast boy answered.

"Fine." Kitten said.

Kitten didn't mind helping Beast boy save his friends, but she didn't like Starfire, in-fact she hated Starfire. Starfire was the one who ruined her prom dress at her Junior prom.

So Kitten and Beast boy went to go warn Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven. Beast boy transformed into a flying dinosaur and Kitten got on him, then they flew across the city.


	3. crushed

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven heard a crashing noise.

"What the-" Robin began scared.

"Someone is trying to break in." Cyborg explained.

"But who?" Starfire asked.

The four titans gasped in shock as they heard evil laughter, it was Slade.

"Who do you think?' he asked.

The titans faced him.

"Slade." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"I thought Terra finished you off." Raven said.

Slade just laughed.

"Funny thing because that's just what your good friend Beast boy said." Slade explained.

"Beast boy? what did you do to him?" Robin asked.

"Oh it's not what I did to him, it's what he did to you." Slade said.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"Your friend Beast boy told me the code how to get inside here." Slade explained.

"What? he would never!" Starfire cried.

"Actually, he did. see for yourselves." Slade said as he then played the tape.

The titans were shocked, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, Beast boy had betrayed them.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Robin asked.

"Because you kicked him out of your home and he wanted to get even." Slade lied.

The titans were angry, they believed Slade, I mean what other exclamation was their?

"That green jerk! he has gone way too far this time." Raven said with anger.

Even Starfire had to agree, Beast boy has done it this time.

"I can't believe him!" Starfire cried.

"He's really off the team this time." Robin said.

Beast boy transformed back into his true form and flew right in the building, Kitten was waiting outside for him.

"You leave them alone you creep!" Beast boy yelled.

"Now you want to be a hero again?" Robin asked sounding upset.

"Huh? what are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Act like you don't know." Starfire said.

"You traitor!" Raven finally blurted out.

"You were mad because we kicked you out so you told Slade the secret code of how to get in here." Raven said.

Beast boy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You have gone way to far this time Beast boy, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you off the team, for good." Robin told him.

Beast boy was hurt.

"But-" he began.

"Get out of here you dumb brain and don't come back!" Raven yelled.

Tears filled up in Beast boy's eyes.

"Fine, I'll leave, who needs you guys anyways." Beast boy said as he sadly left, he didn't even bother to shape shift.

"Come on Kitten, let's get outta here." he told her.

"What happened?" Kitten asked becoming concerned.

"Nothing, you were right, they don't need me anymore." Beast boy said.

Beast boy shape shifted into a flying dinosaur again, Kitten got on him, then they went back to where they were earlier.

Beast boy was so upset, how could they do this to him? then he remembered Slade. Slade must of already attacked them and told them some kind of lie to make them more mad.

"Did you win? what happened?" Kitten asked.

"I lost my friends, they don't even want me around anymore." Beast boy replied sadly.

"Oh. do you want to go to your favorite restaurant? maybe that will cheer you up." Kitten explained.

"Beast boy sighed; "Alright, I'm getting kind of hungry anyways."

So they went to the Tofu burger restaurant and had tofu burgers.

"My dad doesn't know about me seeing you." Kitten explained.

"And my friends don't know about me seeing you, but they would probably freak if they found out." Beast boy explained.

"So what else would you like to do today?" Kitten asked.

Beast boy shrugged; "I don't know."

Kitten placed a finger under her chin to think

"Mm, maybe we could go to the movies? nah we did that yesterday. we could um.. go roller skating." she finished.

Beast boy smiled, roller skating? now he liked the sound of that.

"Great, we can go roller skating at four this afternoon." Kitten explained.

Beast boy couldn't wait, he always wanted to go roller skating, it seemed fun.

Meanwhile at Titan tower beast boy's friends were still mad.

"Out of all the stupid things he has done, this was so uncalled for." Raven said pacing around the room.

"Now because of him, Slade knows the code of how to get into our tower." Robin explained to them.

"How will we ever beat Slade now?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but we'll need to have a security lock down tonight so no one can barge in while were sleeping.

Later on at four pm Kitten and Beast boy were at the park roller skating.

"Oh Beast boy you are such a great skater, better then my x." Kitten told him.

Beast boy just smiled. he was still upset about his friends, but he deserved better, and his better was with Kitten.

"Hey you, green dork!" a voice yelled with anger.

Both Beast boy and Kitten turned around and looked at who said that in shock.

It could be, it was...


	4. Kitten's choice Beast boy or Fang?

It was Fang, he was at the skate park to.

"Fang?" kitten said in shock.

"You get away from my girl!" Fang ordered.

"No!" Beast boy yelled back.

Fang charged at him, Kitten protected Beast boy, she attacked Fang.

Fang was shocked.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"You're too late, I'm with Beast boy now." Kitten explained.

"But I got you jewels." Fang said.

"I don't care anymore, you're only going to break up with me again and have me crushed." Kitten replied.

"I wont, I promise, I wont break up with you anymore! please just take me back!" Fang begged.

"No, forget it Fang, I'm never going to get back with you ever, move on." Kitten told him.

"Fine, who needs you anyways?" Fang said as he then stormed off.

Kitten and Beast boy continued roller skating.

At night time the four titans had a lock down so that way no one could break in. Slade was spying on the titans, he needed to find another way to break in.

Slade needed to blackmail Beast boy again. he smirked, then went to where Beast boy and Kitten were. Kitten and Beast boy were getting ready to sleep again in their cardboard box.

"Slade!" Beast boy said with anger.

"Greetings, their is something else you are going to tell me." Slade said.

A thought appeared in Beast boy's mind, Slade had lied to his friends to make them more mad, Slade wanted to keep Beast boy from the others to use him as bait.

"Forget it Slade, you tricked me!" Beast boy said.

"May I remind you about your little girlfriend, Kitten?" Slade said.

"You leave her alone!" Beast boy yelled.

"Leave her alone I should, as long as you do what I say. like I told you the other night." Slade explained.

"Why? so you can tell them another lie to make them go against me?" Beast boy asked knowingly.

"It's your choice Beast boy, your girlfriend or your friends." Slade blackmailed.

Beast boy was scared and stunned.

meanwhile Beast boy's friends were happy and safe, well most of them were.

"I miss Beast boy, I know he acted like a jerk and betrayed us, but somehow I feel as if this isin't even his fault, and perhaps we went to hard on him." Starefire explained.

"No Starefire, he's a criminal now." Raven said.

"yeah and when you act like a criminal you're treated like a criminal." Robin explained


	5. Friends again

Beast boy was so upset, his friends were already angrier with him.

"Your choice Beast boy, your friends or Kitten." Slade repeated.

Beast boy was silent for a short moment. he had to think and he had to think quick. Beast boy loved his friends, they mean everything to him, but he also loved Kitten.

Beast boy sighed, he knew what he had to do.

"Fine, there's another way to break into Titan Tower..." he begun.

Slade smirked.

"Excellent." he said as Beast boy told him all the information he wanted to know.

Slade then left.

"You saved me again Beasty poo." Kitten said as she gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Yeah, but now we need to save my friends." Beast boy explained.

"But Beast boy, why should you save them? they don't even care about you anymore." Kitten said.

"That's not true, they're just mad." Beast boy explained again.

Beast boy shape shifted into a flying dinosaur again and Kitten got on him. he flew across the beautiful city until finally he got to Titan Tower.

"Do you have a seven?" Robin asked Cyborg.

They were playing a game of gold fish.

"Gold fish." Cyborg answered.

Robin sighed then picked a card from the deck.

"Your turn." he said.

Starfire got a call from her sister Blackfire. she had a purple cell phone with the teen titan ring tone on it.

"Hello?" Starfire said answering the phone.

"Oh, greetings sister, how is everything?" Starfire asked.

"Why everything is just great Star, just thought I'd call and wish my favorite and only sis the best evening ever." Blackfire answered.

Starfire smiled.

"Well things haven't really been going that great, Beast boy has betrayed us, so we had to kick him off our team, for good." she explained.

"Well to make it up to you sis, thought maybe I could stop by, and who knows maybe I could take Beast boy's place." Blackfire explained.

Just then Starfire heard a crashing noise.

"Uh, I gotta go, call you soon. lots of luck." Starfire said as she hung up.

"It's Slade again." Robin explained.

"How'd he get in?" Cyborg asked.

"Take a guess." Robin said.

"Beast boy." they all said together.

"Figures." Raven said.

"You thought your precious green little friend wouldn't tell me the rest of your secrets? then you thought wrong." Slade said.

Slade was about to blast at them with a laser ray.

"Leave them alone!" Beast boy ordered.

"Beast boy?" Starfire asked surprised.

Slade blasted Beast boy into a wall.

"Beasty poo!" Kitten panicked.

"Beasty poo?" the titans said together shocked and confused.

Kitten rushed over to help him up.

"Beasty poo! are you alright?" Kitten asked pulling him up.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Beast boy said.

"You leave my boyfriend alone you creep!" Kitten yelled as she raged with anger.

She charged at Slade and began attacking him like crazy, she was scratching and kicking him as hard as she could. Slade finally kicked Kitten off him and blasted her into a wall.

"Kitten!" Beast boy panicked.

All the titans charged at Slade and began to attack.

Starfire attacked Slade with her star bolts, Cyborg kept blasting at Slade with his laser and wouldn't stop, Raven was using her witch powers on him, and Beast boy kept shape shifting into a lot of strong, vicious and powerful animals. Robin fought Slade with a sword.

Kitten was watching the whole battle scene and she was very impressed with Beast boy.

"Go Beast boy!" she cheered.

Beast boy smiled and winked at her. he was distracted by Kitten that he didn't see Slade coming up to him with a laser gun.

"Beast boy, look out!" Starfire and Robin panicked.

"Huh?" Beast boy asked confused, he then saw Slade with the laser gun in his hands.

Slade pulled the trigger on the gun and one powerful, painful and electrical blast had Beast boy plummeting across the room and right into the wall.

Before Beast boy could get up, Slade blasted at him again, but this time he didn't stop blasting him, Beast boy was in pain; moaning and groaning.

Slade just laughed as Beast boy was suffering.

"Nooooo!" Kitten cried out.

Kitten then got out her pink cell phone and dialed a number.

"Daaaaaaddddddy!" She cried.

within seconds creatures were flying in the air, they were killer moths.

"Attack him!" Kitten ordered pointing directly right at Slade.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven had to duck for cover.

The killer moths were attacking Slade, they were just too strong for Slade to defeat. Slade fell to the ground and was unconscious.

Beast boy woke up from his fainting spell and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. let's call the cops." Beast boy said.

Robin smiled.

"Good idea Beast boy, and welcome back to our team." he said.

Beast boy smiled, he was glad that his friends weren't mad at him anymore.

"Thanks." he said.

The police came to arrest Slade, they handcuffed him and escorted him to the police car, he was still knocked out.

"I'm sorry you guys, for being such a jerk. and Raven, I'm sorry I stole your diary and revealed your deepest secrets to the hive academy." Beast boy explained.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

Raven smiled, she couldn't stay mad at Beast boy forever.

"It's okay, I forgive you." she said as she hugged Beast boy.

"One thing Beast boy, how did you and Kitten end up together?" Robin asked.

"Oh, it's a long story short." Beast boy answered as he and Kitten smiled dreamily at each-other as they held hands.


End file.
